Atrapados
by The.Girl.In.The.Pink.Pyjamas
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando bella y los Cullen sean encerrados en contra de su voluntad por los mafiosos Vulturis en un viejo castillo en la toscana? ¿Lograrán escapar de la maldición que asecha el lugar? ¿Y de ellos mismos? Todos Humanos. ExB EmxR AxJ RXJ
1. Viaje

¿Que pasara cuando bella y los Cullen sean encerrados en contra de su voluntad por los mafiosos Vulturis en un viejo castillo en la toscana? ¿Lograrán escapar de la maldición que asecha el lugar? ¿Y de ellos mismos? Todos Humanos. ExB EmxR AxJ RXJ

Atrapados. !*

Disclaimer: para mi desgracia personal nada de twilight me pertenece, todo es de la genial SM esto solo lo hago para pasar el rato y distraer un poco mi mente…

**Bella's POV**

Vaya que el viaje había sido algo cansado, llevábamos algo mas que un mes recorriendo Europa, por fin nos habíamos terminado la escuela y se nos había presentado la oportunidad de hacer este viaje con mis mejores amigos, Jasper y Rosalie Hale, Edward y Alice Cullen y mi hermano gemelo Emmet , estábamos cada vez mas cerca del final del recorrido, llegando a Roma tomaríamos el avión de regreso a casa, y para nuestra tristeza estaba cada vez mas cerca, en este momento estábamos en Florencia, tomando un café cerca de la plaza de las estatuas

Íbamos de incognito pues los padres de los Hale, los míos y los de los Cullen eran muy conocidos pues eran socios de un emporio hotelero en todo el mundo y como es común tenían muchos enemigos, así que en todo el viaje habíamos logrado mantener el anonimato y al mismo tiempo pasarla bien.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que habíamos pasado cuando la voz de Emmet me saco de mis pensamientos y me devolvió a la realidad, mi cappuccino estaba frio y todos me miraban y se reían.

-eh, _Bella- _dijo Edward, enfatizando mi nombre y dándole un leve acento italiano. Valla que habían estado jugando con eso desde el momento en que cruzamos la frontera de Italia y se habían enterado que el diminutivo de mi nombre era una palabra en italiano. Pero bueno, como Edward era el que lo decía no tenia importancia, dios como me gustaba ese chico, me sorprendió el parecido que mi compañero de viaje guardaba con la replica del David que habíamos visto hace unos minutos en la plaza de las estatuas. El color profundo de sus ojos verde esmeralda y esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro hacían que la sangre me hirviera en las mejillas cada que le miraba.

-ya deja eso- dije como molesta (pero no) y voltee a otro lado.

-Bueno chicos,- dijo mi hermano poniéndose de pie chocando la cabeza con la sombrilla bajo la que estábamos sentados- que tal si esta noche vamos a dar un paseo a la lumière de lune-dijo haciendo movimientos de humo con las manos.

-Emmet, lumière de lune es FRANCÉS, no italiano baby- dijo Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano – se dice da luce della luna-

-con tantos idiomas ya no se hablar ni inglés- repuso Emmet

-Bueno, yo opino que la idea de Emmet es ge-nial ¿ustedes que piensan? – dije quitando mis ojos de Edward con pesar.

Yo Opino…-comenzó a decir la pequeña Alice, pero nadie la dejó terminar, en general sus opiniones terminaban en viajes a caras boutiques y a enormes fiestas y eso no contribuía en nada a nuestro intento de anonimato.

-a ver, quien vota a favor de Emmet- dijo Rose levantando la mano.

Todos los demás lo hicimos excepto Jasper que haría cualquier cosa por Alice y esta que hacia un puchero y alegaba que ni siquiera había dicho su opinión.

-vamos hermanita,- dijo Edward cuando la gente empezaba a voltear a vernos por los gritos de Alice –dinos.

La chica dejo de gritar inmediatamente y puso un folleto sobre la mesa. Como yo era la más cercana lo tome en mis manos y me quede pasmada, la portada mostraba un hermoso viñedo rodeado de colinas verdes y un atardecer de cuento, en el tiempo en que recuperaba el habla el folleto desapareció de mis manos y Alice empezó a hablar mientras lo rolaban.

-Una excursión a un autentico viñedo en la toscana-dijo la pequeña duendecillo, realmente satisfecha de si misma, -los que estén a favor-dijo levantando la mano.

Todos lo hicimos lentamente, mis amigos sabían perfectamente que desde que había visto la película "bajo el sol de toscana" soñaba con tener un viñedo en la toscana.

Alice sonrió y recalco que la salida era en 45 minutos y que si no queríamos perder el camión tendríamos que apresurarnos.

Salimos justo antes de la puesta del sol, la excursión incluía una noche de hotel en la villa y los últimos rayos del sol se escondían tras las colinas, no pude reprimir un suspiro, en el camión no iba nadie aparte nosotros y un chico y una chica que al parecer eran pareja.

Cuando apenas llevábamos 20 minutos de trayecto (estaba programado para 40)y ya no había luz el autobús se detuvo con una sacudida inesperada y subieron a el 5 figuras cubiertas con capas negras.

Todos nos quedamos instintivamente en silencio, cuando una de las figuras mas altas se dirigió al frente de las demás y se descubrió la cabeza

-soy Aro- dijo con voz profunda y con un marcado acento-líder de la mafia vulturi-

Mi hermano se llevo la mano a la boca, el sabia algo que yo no.

-Mi guardia- prosiguió con un amplio movimiento de la mano-los llevará a un lugar del que les será imposible salir, Jacob y Reneesme se encargaran de vigilarlos…-

Jacob y Reneesme eran los chicos que iban con nosotros el camión que sin percatarlo ninguno de nosotros se habían puesto de pie y unido a las figuras encapuchadas.

-…hasta que sus queridos padres vengan a buscarlos, pretendíamos tenderles una emboscada en Roma , pero se nos pusieron de modo chicos, así que esto nos deja alrededor de dos semanas hasta que sus padres noten que no llegaron a casa en el avión privado, por mientras mis guardias los llevaran a un lugar donde difícilmente podrán ser localizados, para que podamos cobrar el rescate, bueno, me voy- dijo aro y con un revuelo de la capa, desapareció.

Atrapa2* Atrapa2* Atrapa2* Atrapa2* Atrapa2* Atrapa2* Atrapa2* Atrapa2* Atrapa2* Atrapa2*

Bueenoooo!! Que tal??? Un fic nuevo hecho con todo cariñooo para ustedes… espero que les gustee!! Y si no diganmee por sus reviews y no lo continuoooo!!

Xoxo

pOpBlack!*


	2. Sin Salida

**.PopBlack!***

**Disclaimer.-** ¡Nada de Twilight, ni sus personajes me pertenece! Todo es de la genial SM, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.

Capitulo 2. Sin Salida.

**Edward's POV.**

Todos nos habíamos quedado sin habla y congelados en nuestros asientos, yo sabia quien era ese tipo, y si mi memoria no me fallaba Emmet también, Los Vulturi habían estado tratando de chantajear a nuestros padres, desde que estos se habían decidido a poner hoteles en Italia y ellos se habían negado, ahora estábamos aquí, los seis bajo su merced y nuestros padres no esperaban noticias de nosotros hasta dentro de dos semanas, comencé a sudar frio y el autobús se empezó a mover.

Analice la escena, Alice a mi lado me miraba con los ojos vidriosos y le pase el brazo por los hombros mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, Emmet tenia la vista fija en la nada y Bella se tapaba la cara con las manos y se balanceaba ligeramente, Rose y Jazz que estaban sentados atrás de mi no entraban en mi campo de visión y yo no me animaba a voltear la cabeza.

En eso se pararon Jacob y Reneesme y la chica de rizos color cobre comenzó a hablar, no se veía mucho mayor que nosotros, tal vez un par de años a lo mucho y para nuestra sorpresa hablo con acento americano, no italiano.

-Chicos-dijo tratando de captar nuestra atención, en eso el autobús se detuvo, solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo llevábamos en la carretera-hemos llegado –hemos llegado-

-Les explicaremos las reglas ahora, esperemos no tendremos que preocuparnos por que las cumplan-dijo el que se llamaba Jacob con una voz áspera y profunda.

-serán libres de moverse alrededor de la propiedad, mas no salir de ella, todo el lugar esta bordeado por sensores de movimiento conectados a las oficinas centrales, sabremos si intentan escapar, les recomiendo que no lo intenten, aquí hasta que el amo Aro decida que hacer con ustedes, esta es una propiedad que ha pertenecido a los Vulturis desde hace ya mucho tiempo y Aro ordenó que fueran tratados como si de el mismo se tratara y sus ordenes serán cumplidas al pie dela letra-recito el chico como de memoria

-solo una recomendación personal, este lugar es muy antiguo y muchos de los nuestros afirman que esta embrujado, nosotros no lo hemos comprobado personalmente pero si fuera ustedes me mantendría alejado del área este y de la capilla-dijo la chica y abrió la puerta del autobús – ahora los llevaremos a sus habitaciones y recuerden pueden recorrer el castillo mas no salir de los limites marcados-

Pude ver reflejada la expresión de mi rostro en la de mis amigos mientras me ponía de pie

¿¿¿¡¡¡Castillo!!!???

Genial ahora estábamos secuestrados en un castillo embrujado de ve tu a saber que siglo por la mafia italiana y nadie sabia donde estábamos, este viaje no podría haber resultado mejor (nótese el sarcasmo).

Bajamos lentamente del autobús , todavía en estado se shock y tuvimos la primera vista de la silueta del castillo, pues la falta de luz impedía verla mejor, nos dirigimos hacia la masa de piedra mientras Jacob que iba delante con una linterna tocaba la aldaba de la puerta y una mujer menudita de rostro sombrío abría la puerta, fuimos dirigidos por una escalera de mármol hasta un piso superior y de ahí con una antorcha hasta nuestras habitaciones, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue que como el lugar podía estar rodeado por sensores de movimiento de ultima tecnología y el castillo no tuviera luz.

Nos señalaron las habitaciones de cada uno y se fueron, en ese momento fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de la situación y nos abrazamos entre nosotros soltando las lágrimas reprimidas durante el trayecto, en este momento lo mejor seria dormir, ya mañana veríamos que seria lo mejor, en ese momento no podíamos hacer nada mas.

Alice dormiría conmigo, no se animaba a dormir sola, pasamos la noche sin dormir hasta ya casi cerca del amanecer, Alice se durmió, pero yo no pude dormir, las primeras luces de la fría mañana me encontraron recargado en el borde de la ventana pensando en nuestra situación y admirando el paisaje de ensueño que se apreciaba a través de ella, no se me ocurría nada mas que esperar, no teníamos forma de escapar de aquí, ni de comunicarnos con el exterior, todos nosotros habíamos decidido no traer celulares a este viaje, por aquello de "tener un poco de libertad".

Suspiró.

Lo más sensato seria esperar, no parecía que tuvieran intenciones de hacernos daño, al menos no por ahora.

Divagando su mirada se poso sobre la pared que dividía su cuarto con el de al lado, Bella no había dejado de llorar en toda la noche, la chica había insistido en dormir sola, pero al igual que Alice no se había dormido hasta hacia un rato… lo deducía por la hora a la que había dejado de llorar, ¡Dios! Que ganas de irla a consolar, esa niña con sus ojos de chocolate me derretía desde el primer momento en que la vi, pero ella no parecía interesarse en mí…

En eso el sonido de una campana lejana interrumpió sus pensamientos y decidió aventurarse a ver que era, total, no tenia nada que perder…

**Holaaaaa!!!!!**

**Estoy de vuelta! Espero que les haya gustado… yo soy de capítulos cortos, y tengo pensado actualizar los domingos, tal vez y ahora en vacaciones un poco mas seguido…**

**Agradezco su apoyo a miadharu28 por su review, **

**A Just Cullen y Hallypc por sus alertas**

**Y a Cammiie Cullen por el favorito! **

**Muchas gracias y espero que sigan leyendo!**

**XoXo pOp!***


	3. Costumbres

**.pOpBlaCk!***

**Disclaimer_:**¡Nada me pertenece! Todo es de la genial SM, yo solo me divierto un poco.

**Capitulo Tres. Costumbres.**

**Bella's POV.**

El sonido de una campana lejana interrumpió mi sueño, sentía que me había dormido hace cinco minutos y la verdad tal vez así era, había pasado toda la noche en vela llorando por nuestra estúpida suerte… tenia que pasarnos a nosotros.

Me puse de pie decidida a ver de donde procedía el sonido, total que mas podría hacer en este lugar, hasta ahora me di cuenta de la habitación donde me encontraba, las dos ventanas tenían pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo sangre con detalles dorados, la cama de cuatro postes y cortinas similares a las de las ventanas, un pesado escritorio de madera y un tocador del mismo material , también había una puerta que al abrirla descubrí un baño moderno en contraste con todos los demás objetos en la habitación y respire aliviada al descubrir que había agua corriente; me mire rápidamente en el espejo y vi que mi cara mostraba los estragos de la noche en vela, me lave la cara y me alise un poco el pelo con los dedos sin muchos resultados.

Salí de mi habitación de hermoso estilo medieval, para encontrarme con mi dios griego, que parecía haber salido por la misma razón que yo, tenia el pelo mas enmarañado de lo habitual y los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, hasta que me di cuenta que probablemente el chico no había descubierto el baño antes de salir de la habitación.

Me sonrió con su encantadora sonrisa y me señalo con la cabeza que lo siguiera, después de dar algunas vueltas equivocadas dimos con la escalera principal, dividida la mitad por una alfombra roja al igual que en los demás pasillos, la misma escalera que habíamos subido anoche, para buscar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de la campana que tocaba incesantemente.

Al final descubrimos que el molesto sonido provenía de una de las puertas laterales del vestíbulo de mármol, no habíamos dicho una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, todavía estábamos nerviosos por la situación, lo podía sentir por la actitud de Edward.

-¿Entramos?-dijo el chico señalando la pesada puerta de madera.

Asentí con la cabeza, en este momento la curiosidad era mayor que mi instinto de supervivencia.

Detrás de la puerta había una larga escalera de caracol que subía a algún lugar desconocido.

-Voy yo primero- dijo Edward, no era una pregunta.

Subimos y subimos y subimos por lo que parecieron horas hasta que llegamos a una habitación circular de piedra beige corroída por el tiempo y los elementos, había tres ventanas sin cristales orientadas 3 de los puntos cardinales, frente a la que debía apuntar al norte, había una campana de hierro de alrededor de 50 centímetros de alto, no había viento por lo que la campana no podía ser tocada por el, ni tampoco nadie que lo hiciera.

Mire a mi alrededor, debíamos estar en algún tipo de torre, por otra de las ventanas podía ver el terreno que circundaba la propiedad, un viñedo. Resople.

Un viñedo y mi obsesión por verlo nos habían puesto en esta situación. Pues bien ahora tenia mi viñedo.

Me voltee para decirle a Edward que estábamos aquí por mi culpa, cuando un viento gélido y anormal en verano entró por la ventana de la campana y la hizo sonar, el viento era tan fuerte que me tuve que agachar y cubrirme la cabeza con las manos para no salir por la ventana y caer al precipicio y de repente como había empezado terminó.

Temblaba, el aire helado me había dejado temblando en el duro suelo, cuando pude levantar la cabeza vi que Edward estaba sostenido al borde de la ventana opuesta a la mía, temblaba también.

Cuando pudimos recuperar el habla nos pusimos de pie, Edward fue el primero en hablar.

¿¿¿¡¡¡Que diablos fue eso!!!???- dijo buscando la puerta que daba a la escalera de caracol por la que habíamos subido.

-No se, mejor vámonos de aquí rápido-dije mientras comenzaba a bajar.

Bajamos en la mitad del tiempo en que subimos con la adrenalina a mil y la extraña sensación de ser perseguidos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta que se encontraba en la base de la escalera salimos entre tropezones y la cerramos detrás de nosotros. Los dos respirábamos entrecortadamente por la carrera y estábamos cubiertos de pies a cabeza por sudor frio.

Todavía no recuperábamos por completo el habla cuando la mujer que nos había abierto anoche apareció frente a nosotros con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mis Niños, el señor Jacob y la señorita Reneesme han subido hace algunos minutos a sus habitaciones para avisarles que era hora de desayunar, quizá quieran ir con sus hermanos para que puedan refrescarse y bajar con ellos.-

Y sin decir nada mas se fue.

La señora tenía andares cojos y la cabellera gris, tenía la cara surcada de arrugas y los ojos de un azul profundo, pero me era imposible adivinar su edad parecía a la vez demasiado vieja, pero los ojos eran demasiado vivos para una persona de gran edad.

Subimos ahora sin perdernos hasta donde estaba el conjunto de cuartos y nuestros hermanos.

Al entrar al mío descubrí a todos los demás sentados en mi cama, en todos sus rostros se apreciaba una cara de preocupación.

-¿Dónde habían estado?- dijo primero Alice dirigiéndose a su hermano que había entrado detrás de mí.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes eh!- Siguió Emmet con una mirada de reproche.

-Escuchamos una campana y…- Edward comenzó a relatar nuestra aventura con todos los detalles, lo que nos sorprendió fue que Ninguno delos otros había escuchado nada.

Decidimos bañarnos y vestirnos, Jacob y Reneesme habían hecho subir nuestras maletas.

Cada uno nos dividimos hacia nuestros cuartos. Yo estaba hecha un asco por la carrera y me urgía un baño, seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación de ser observada, saque intranquila mi ropa de la maleta, un short de mezclilla y una playera rosa y me metí a bañar, el agua caliente me dio escalofríos y quizá tarde mas de lo debido porque al salir ya me esperaban todos en el obscuro pasillo.

Debían ser alrededor de las nueve y media de la mañana, no lo sabía, había dejado mi reloj de pulsera en el baño.

Emmet les indico el camino al comedor que les había señalado Jacob, se encontraba dos puertas a la izquierda de la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba la escalera de caracol, voltee hacia el otro lado bruscamente y me encontré con los ojos de Edward, esa mirada que me tranquilizaba de sobremanera y no pude evitar sonreír.

Desayunamos lentamente junto con Jacob y Reneesme, parecían buenas personas y solo hacían lo que se les ordenaba, en este caso tratarnos bien.

Solo había algo que no me cuadraba, ellos eran americanos, se deducía por el acento de su voz, ¿que hacían en Italia trabajando para los Vulturis?, tal vez se los preguntaría luego en fin tendríamos una larga estancia en este lugar.

-Tal vez quieran ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, les diré que son hermosos, ya les avisaremos nosotros por la hora del almuerzo y por la tarde les daré un recorrido por el lugar, para que sepan donde se ubica cada cosa- dijo Reneesme con una sonrisa.

Esa chica me caía bien.

Decidimos hace caso de lo que decía e ir a dar una vuelta por el viñedo, en fin la pasaríamos bien mientras estuviéramos aquí, y tal vez con un poco de suerte, podríamos olvidarnos que estábamos secuestrados.

Rose paso de ir a la caminata y Emmet se quedo para "No dejarla sola" la verdad es que estos dos ya se traían algo desde parís, pero habían intentado sin mucho éxito "disimularlo".

Así que al final fuimos solo Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo, estuvimos caminando toda la mañana y llegamos hasta los limites del terreno marcados con bajos postes rojos, hasta ahí podíamos llegar y emprendieron el viaje de regreso .

Nunca les pedía nada a mis papas, yo era mas bien una persona sencilla, de gustos sencillos, la contraparte de Alice que era una chica mas bien extravagante, pero así como éramos nos complementábamos y ella era mi mejor amiga.

Pero ahora estaba decidida, si salíamos vivos de esta le diría a papa que me comprara un viñedo en la toscana, que era necesario para mi felicidad.

Llegamos a tiempo para el almuerzo y pasamos la tarde recorriendo el castillo, tenia multitud de salas y salones, y una biblioteca de museo , yo amo los libros así que supuse que pasaría gran parte de mi tiempo , un invernadero y cuatro torres.

La cuarta, la de la campana la omitimos, y no quisimos preguntarle a Nessie (nos había pedido que la llamáramos así, por lo visto no le gustaba su nombre completo) que era lo que la hacia omitirla, ya tendríamos tiempo para eso y para descubrir el misterio que encerraba la torre de la campana (bautizada así por petición general).

Cenamos algo de pasta y nos retiramos a dormir, la verdad el día había sido largo y estaba cansada, me puse la pijama, me acosté y me dormí inmediatamente.

**Helloo!!!!**

**Bueno chicas aquí me tienen de regreso rápidamente…**

**Esto es por el apoyo que he recibido a la historia **

**Agradezco a Just Cullen y a Shir-cullen por sus reviews**

**A xikiss cullen y a Rosa Cullen por sus favoritos!**

**Y les recuerdo que esta historia no esta escrita, la voy escribiendo por capítulos, asi que acepto todo tipo de criticas y sugerencias .**

**XoXo pOp!***


End file.
